The Others Fall in Love with the New Class
by gingersnaps-luv
Summary: Set a few years after the events in Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty, new students have arrived at Cross Academy. But after Hinata Akiyama's parents are mysteriously murdered, Kaien Cross takes her in under his wing. Replacing Yuki on the Disciplinary Committee, Hinata soon learns the truth about the school, and even the truth about Zero, her adoptive brother.
1. The Entrance Ceremony

**~I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE FEW IN THIS FANFIC THAT ARE OC'S~**

The girl walked home, no expression on her face. She was the only person in her school, let alone class that had been accepted into Cross Academy. As she walked in silence she pondered her thoughts. It had taken her ages to get her 'popular status' at Junior High. Now she would lose it and probably never get it back. Her paernts had also just died. They had been mysteriously murdered. Now she was up for adoption. This girl thought _**HER**_ life was hell, she was about to find out that it wasn't…

* * *

><p>Hinata Akiyama walked though the tall gates of Cross Academy. She found it hard to believe that in two weeks she would be living in the dormitory here. She walked in further and saw three buildings amongst the thick forest greenery. A boy with silver hair and the familiar black Day Class uniform was directing the students to the dorms. Hinata walked towards one of the dorms when she felt a firm hand pull her back. "Just where do you think you're going?" The silver haired boy asked.<p>

"To my dormitory," Hinata answered strongly.

"Your dorm is that way, Day Class student," The boy hissed and pointed towards the opposite building. Hinata had obviously assumed wrong. "Thank you," Hinata thanked the boy and noticed his purple eyes turn a bright shade of red. Before she could say anything he had already run off. Hinata continued on her way towards the Sun Dorm. As she approached the massive front door she read the paper stuck to it.

**GIRLS DORMS TO THE LEFT**

**BOYS TO THE RIGHT**

**AND NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS...GO AWAY**

_What's so bad about the night class students?_ Hinata thought to herself as she pushed the massive door open. She instinctively climbed the stairs to the second floor and turned left. She passed every door, checking to see if her name was on the sheet taped to the door. As Hinata reached the end of the corridor she was thinking that her room was on the first or ground floor. As she reached the last room, she found the door open. Hinata saw a girl sitting on one of the beds crying. She dropped her bag and rushed to the girl's side. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked, hugging the small girl.

"N-n-no, my big sister is in the Night Class and I was put in the Day Class and I don't understand why!" The small girl explained. Hinata got up and rushed to the door, checking to see if this was her dorm. On the door above the gold number 32 was yet another name sheet.

**DORM NUMBER 32**

**HARA USAGI**

**AKIYAMA HINATA**

Hinata was very pleased that she didn't have to climb down those too-fancy stairs and so she rushed back to Usagi. "Well Usagi-chan, looks like I'm your room mate! Akiyama Hinata, pleased to meet you," Hinata greeeted Usagi.

"Hi, I'm Hara Usagi, sister and best friend of Touya Rima," Usagi seemed happier now that she knew Hinata was her room mate.

"Don't worry Usagi, I'm sure there is a reason you were put in the Day Class and we will probably be in the same class, isn't that great!" Hinata said reassuringly as she began to unpack her back. After a while the silver haired boy knocked on the now closed door. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT USAGI!" Hinata turned around to see the boy standing in the doorway, "Oh, it's you,"

"Headmaster Cross would like to speak with you Akiyama Hinata," The boy stated and stood aside so that Hinata could get through.

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!" Hinata screamed at him, refusing to move. The boy seemed very confused as to why Hinata was suddenly angry with him, but he kept his firm glare. Usagi gabbed her pillow and clutched it before clamping it over her ears. She hated arguments.

"Because I'm on the Disciplinary Committee and if you do not come with me you will be punished. Besides, it's about your adoption," Hinata's face changed and followed the boy like a lost sheep until they were suddenly at the Headmaster's office. "Hello Hinata, I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster and founder of this school. I would like to adopt you, is that okay?" The headmaster's sweet smile and round glasses made him seem like a caring person who would accept her no matter what. "Um, why?" Hinata asked, a little confused.

"Because your family were murdered by a Level E vampire, the most dangerous of all," Headmaster Cross explained.

"What do you know about my parents? And vampires aren't even real! Stop lying to me!" Hinata screamed, even more confused and angry.

"Hinata, vampires are real. I know about your parents because I am part of the Vampire Hunters Association and so I was informed of their death, and the death of the Level E that killed them. But I hope for vampires and humans to live in peace, That is why I created this school. The Night Class students are...vampires. There are 5 types of vampires. Level As or Purebloods are the leaders and the only ones that can turn humans into vampires. Level Bs, Noble Vampires or Aristocrats are still noble but don't have the power of purebloods. Level Cs are you common vampires. Level Ds are ex-human vampires and Level Es are deformed, psycho creatures that were once Level Ds. So what do you say, will you let me adopt you?" Headmaster Cross told Hinata, explaining as simply as possible.

"Well, I guess so, even though I still don't believe vampires are real," Hinata said.

"Do you want me to bite you so you can see that vampires are real?" The silver haired boy asked Hinata.

"No no, it's OK...wait...you're a vampire? Why is _HE_ in the Day Class if he's a vampire? Oh, and am I the first you have adopted, Headmaster?" Hinata asked nervously as she watched the boy's fangs disappear back into his mouth.

"There are reasons why he is in the Day Class and those reasons are hard to explain and no, this boy, Zero Kiryu, was the second I adopted. He was bitten by a pureblood when a vampire attacked his family which means he is now a vampire. But he refused to go into the night class. Yuki Kuran is the first child I adopted. It turned out that she was a pureblood and she was shifted to the night class to be with her true love, Kaname Kuran. Both my children were on the Disciplinary Committee until Yuki shifted classes but Zero is still on the Committee. Would you like to be as well?" Headmaster Cross went on and on, though he was very kind. It was unbelievable that he could talk so much!

"OK, is that why Zero wears that red and white armband?" Hinata asked her new father.

"Yes, your job as a Disciplinary Committee member is to patrol at night making sure all the Day Cstudents are in their dorms and that the Night Class students aren't skipping class to drink Day Class blood. Got it?" Kaien asked before handing Hinata her armband.

"Yes, now may I go?"

"Yes, have a good day. I will come to your house to pick you up along with your belongings tomorrow."

"OK, bye Zero, bye Kaien!" Hinata called as she rushed down the hall and towards the hall, busting with the news she had to tell Usagi. She now knew why Usagi's sister is in the Night Class...


	2. Secrets Revealed

Hinata opened the door to her dorm and rushed inside, so excited about the news she had just found out. Soon, Usagi would know why her sister was in the Night Class. Hinata's eyes scanned the room, starting with Usagi's bed, but the small girl was no where to be seen. Hinata ran back out into the corridor and still couldn't see Usagi. She ran back into her Dorm and rushed to the window. Everyone, except for the Night Class students, was leaving. Hinata had forgotten that today was only the Entrance Ceremony. She quickly grabbed a couple of things and rushed outside to try and catch up to the group. As the group reached the gate Hinata stopped to catch her breath. She looked around, tall, green trees on either side of her. Through the trees were specks of white. She stood up and saw that those specks were VAMPIRES. There, in the trees, were some of the Night Class students. They all looked very dressy in their white uniforms. Hinata, starting to get a little spooked, looked away and ran towards the gates. As she reached the gates, a hand clasped over her mouth and she was pulled into the trees. "Mm….mmmmm-MMMMM!" Hinata's muffled scream couldn't be heard by the people and Usagi, who was now leaving. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl that Headmaster Cross is going to adopt next," A tall, blonde haired boy said. "WHO ARE YOU!" Hinata screamed at him, seeing as he had taken his hand away. "No need to yell Hinata, I am Hanabusa Aidou, a close friend of Kaname Kuran's,"

"I don't even know who that is!"

"Why, he is the most royal of the purebloods. You shouldn't offend him you know,"

"Leave her alone Hanabusa," A tall, black and white haired girl said.

"Ugh can I go please? I have something urgent I need to tell my friend before she leaves," Hinata pleaded.

"That is why we stopped you," A girl with two orange ponytails who was eating pocky walked out of the shadows.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Sagi-chan told you about me, didn't she?"

"Oh, so you must be…Rima?"

"Yes, my family adopted her because I was lonely and sad. They adopted her so that I could have a friend and a sister that would always be there for me. She doesn't know what I am and we plan to keep it that way for as long as possible, okay?" Rima explained.

"So I can't tell her then?" Hinata said disappointedly.

"No, you can't. Sorry. You can go now," Rima said. Hinata turned and started to walk when she felt a slight breeze. The black and white haired girl was behind her. She leaned forwards, towards Hinata's ear and whispered, "Don't mind Hanabusa, he can be a bit of a dick." Hinata laughed and walked out of the gates where a taxi was waiting for her. Faintly, she could her Hanabusa shouting at the girl and the others laughing. Although it would not be a month until she saw them again properly, she would be here tomorrow to stay.


End file.
